This invention relates to a cleaning system for jewelry, tools and machine parts, and more particularly, a cleaning system with a suspended strainer tub.
Cleaning systems or kits for cleaning jewelry, tools and machine parts are available at various retail stores. Typically, conventional cleaning baskets are supplied along with a container such as a jar or a larger container such as a quart or gallon capacity can, depending on the expected size of the item to be cleaned.
However, it has been determined that the presently available cleaning baskets are awkward to use due to obvious and unobvious flaws and disadvantages. In general, these baskets have low side walls which tend to cause items to be cleaned to spill or fall out of one of these baskets while swishing and/or shaking to clean the contents. Furthermore, where the basked has legs, they are typically short and do not raise the basket off the bottom of a container. This causes the items to be suspended inadequately high enough above any dirt, grease, etc. accumulated on the bottom of the basket. Often the baskets have a handle which extends over the basket or there is a centrally placed stem. The major disadvantage of these handles it that they often block the space needed to conveniently insert or remove the parts cleaned in or out of the basket. Also, the baskets easily tip over to one side or another, especially when made of lightweight plastic materials. Again, this makes it more difficult to keep parts inside and also makes it more awkward to pull a basket out of a container. When a basket tips over in a container, users invariably have to immerse their hands and fingers into dirty fluids in the container to pull out the basket. Hence, because the basket is not anchored and especially if it has low side walls, it is not effective for swishing, shaking or agitating parts for maximum cleaning effectiveness.
The present invention solves all of these problems as well as achieves potential for manufacturing economically via small volume fabrication or higher volume production.